Never Enough
by buns1974
Summary: Joss has a hard time admitting her feelings and decides to date someone else but John is not having it and decides to have a little fun!Summary sucks!


Joss has a hard time admitting her feelings and decides to date someone else but John is not having it and decides to have a little fun!

Practically dragging Terrance into her apartment Joss knew that she really shouldn't use him to deny her feelings for John, but the arrogant bastard had the nerve to tell her what to do. No, he had the nerve to tell her she wouldn't like the consequences if she went out with Terrance. Well she'd show the smug son of a bitch that she wasn't a woman to be threatened nor told what to do, even though somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was being irrational. This wasn't surprising since the man had the ability to piss her off like no man she'd ever met before. Damn it all to hell! Here she is with this gorgeous guy and all she could think of was John and then it's as if her subconscious had conjured him up out of thin air, because he was standing right here in her apartment.

"John, what the hell are you doing here?" She practically screams, looking at him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist which had her so distracted that she almost missed what he said.  
"Actually, I was just about to ask your friend here what the hell he's doing with my fiancée! But from the looks of it I have a pretty good idea what was about to happen. Joss, please not again! After the last ten men I caught you with, you promised that it would never happen again. But I know that you haven't been taking your medication and you know what happened the last time you went off your meds." John looks at Terrance with such a sad, pathetic expression on his face as he plays the part of the "aggrieved" fiancée" to the nines but Joss is not having…it…at…all.

"My what?! Off what?!" Joss screams, practically breathing fire because she's going to finally kill this son of a bitch if it's the last thing that she does. But she's knocked out of her murderous plans by Terrence who interrupts them.

"Hey man, I didn't know she was engaged. And I wouldn't have come to another man's apartment if I'd known... so, I really don't want any trouble." Terrance says this with his hands in the air as he backs up towards the door.

'Hmmm' John thinks. 'He's not as dumb as he looks'. So shaking his head, he sighs looking sad as he replies. "It's okay, you're not the first man she's brought home. She just can't seem to help herself. You see she's a… nymphomaniac and one man is _never enough_ and especially when she's gone off her meds. They help to control her…urges." Smirking on the inside, he watches Joss, just waiting for the explosion that he knows is coming...and he doesn't have long to wait.

"What!" She screams and turns to Terrance who's been watching her with a look of horror and pity on his face. "Terrance, he's lying! I don't take meds." Before she can continue John interrupts as he's really starting to enjoy himself.

"Of course you don't take them. That's why you're always out on the prowl and sleeping with all these different men." Turning to Terrance he says, "Look do you think you can leave me and my fiancée alone so we can handle this between us, like we always do when she comes back to me after each and every one of her "indiscretions". Sighing, John turns his back and covers his mouth barely holding the laugh in which causes his shoulders to shake, making him look like he's crying. He knows once Terrance leaves that he's in for a fiery confrontation with Joss, but he did warn her and she didn't heed it. No, the good Detective needs to learn a lesson about him and his possessiveness when it comes to her. He's tired of fighting his feelings for her and he's especially tired of her fighting so, he's forcing her hand.

Joss turns quickly to Terrance to try and explain, but he's out the door before she can get any words out to defend herself. So turning back towards John, she quickly walks to him and swings her hand aiming for his face but he quickly subdues her.  
"You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you for real this time with my bare hands." She screams as she tries to break his hold on her, but he's not having it. He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder then he quickly walks down the hall to her bedroom where he throws her down on her bed. But she comes up swinging her fist which he barely ducks out of reach from and grabbing both arms he subdues her once again but quickly releases her to stop the progression of her knee to his groin.

"Damn it Joss! Stop it right now!" He knows he shouldn't have done what he did, but now he's starting to get pissed off as well. And to top it off, in their struggling his towel was starting to get tented because he was getting hard and being pissed like he was he decides to see what she thinks about that. Grabbing her and rolling so that he's now on the bed with her on top of him, he grabs her and kisses her hard only to snap back in pain as she bites his lip.

"Fuck Joss that hurt!" He yells out in pain, but also if he were honest, he's also turned on by how fucking hot she looks with her eyes all wild, hair undone from her bun, and breathing fire and passion...and it's all aimed at him. 'Fuck', he thinks to himself, she's never looked so hot and fuckable as she does right now while doing her best to kick his ass. From the moment he saw her when he was in the eighth precinct police station, even in his drunken despair, he'd noticed her. Who wouldn't he? She had on those pants that looked as if they had been painted on and smelled like heaven and something else…like hope.

He was concentrating so much on Joss (and who wouldn't) that he didn't notice her reaching for her handcuffs and then she cuffs his right hand to the headboard. 'What the hell!' he thinks. Only this woman can get him to let his guard down in a way that not even Jessica could. But being the smartass that he is, he still wants to push her buttons since he just can't help himself. Once again it reminds him of being in grade school and when a boy liked a girl instead of letting her know, he simply pulled her pigtails... and boy did he like pulling Joss's pigtails. "Detective I didn't realize you were into bondage?" He says this while smirking and waiting to see what she does.  
Joss is so mad and so unbelievably turned on by this arrogant, smirking, son of a bitch that she doesn't know what she wants to do first, kill him or fuck him. She decides the last option is better but first she's going to have a little fun since he's already had his. She leans down and whispers against his lips. "Well John you know how we nymphomaniacs are; we can never…get…enough." She starts licking his lips and then reaches for his nipple and twists it between his fingers hard.

"Shit! What the fuck?" He screams nearly bucking her off as his eyes fly open.. "What was that for Joss?" He asks because she looked angry, pissed and out for blood, but damn it, she was still hot…fuckably hot.  
"What the hell do you mean, what was that for? I come home with my date to find you in my apartment wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk, and if that's not enough you then proceed to inform my date I'm your nymphomaniac fiancée who's off her meds." The last part she practically screams and even though he's an ex CIA operative who's been in come pretty hairy situations he's starting to get a little concerned. He's pissed her off plenty of times, but the look on her face tells him maybe he's gone too far this time but then he simply shoots her a smirk and a wink. He just can't help himself when it comes to this damn woman.

"Stop smirking before I kick your ass!" She snaps at him, so pissed she wants to scream because this son of a bitch just keeps pushing and pushing and she's never had a man who made her this damn mad. She didn't know if she was coming or going...well, she did know that she wasn't coming...yet. Leaning down she grabs the back of his head raising him up and slams her mouth against his. She's kissing him hard; pouring all of the need, frustration, anger, and passion into it. But he's an equal participant in the kiss as he has his left hand holding her to him in a tight grip. They're both feasting at each other's mouths, but soon come up for air both breathing hard looking into each other's eyes.

John raises his head and gives her the softest and most gentle kiss she's ever experienced in her life while looking deeply into her eyes. Hell it was as if he was looking deep into her soul with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Resting her forehead against his, she sighs, knowing now that she's done fighting her feelings for this man when all it does is leave them both frustrated with her wanting to kill him and he in return wanting to kill her dates. So sitting up, she climbs off of him and starts to slowly take off her clothes. She wants to really put on a show for him and if the way his nostrils flare and the towel tents even more, she's doing a damn good job. Removing her dress, she stands before him in her black lace panty and bra set. Joss watches him watch her and has never felt as unbelievably sexy as she does right now, in this moment, with him cuffed to the bed at her mercy.

Smirking, she climbs up on the bed and stops to remove his towel to see if he has a reason to be as arrogant as he is and damn if he doesn't. Damn! The man is packing what others are lacking in so many ways. She looks up and sees his smirk firmly in place and his brow raised like he's throwing down the gauntlet and challenging her like he usually does. Looking down at his beautifully hard, delicious cock makes her mouth water and her panties…wet. Sitting between his legs, she takes her nails and drags them down his thighs and back up again repeating the process. Replacing her fingers with her mouth she slowly licks and bites her way up towards his right hip causing John to raise his hips pleading with her. "Joss please!" He's pleading with her, but she's not hearing what he has to say because now it's her turn to have fun. Now it's her turn to be in…control. She watches him as she ever so slowly brushes her cheek against his hard cock on her way to the left hip where she bites down hard and then kisses him to sooth the pain.

'Fuck she's trying to kill me' is all John can think because she has blown his mind without actually having blown him. By now he's straining against the handcuff because he's so fucking turned on and hard it's almost painful. This woman has him so out of control that he's ready to chew off his fucking arm to get loose so he can fuck her senseless. John stiffens as Joss wraps her hand around his cock and licks the head and slowly, while watching him watch her, she takes him into her mouth and down her throat. "OOH baby yes!" He screams in pleasure because this woman is giving him such unbelievable pleasure that he's not sure if he can stand it or not. But since he's already cuffed to the bed he'll just have to hang on and enjoy the ride.

Joss watches him as she gently scrapes her teeth over his cock and he moans loudly fighting against the cuff, trying to break free. Releasing his cock she straddles him, slowly rubbing her heat against his hard cock making them both moan in pleasure. John grabs her around her waist as he lifts his hips trying to create more friction. "Joss please!" She ignores him and rubs hard and slow teasing and torturing him in the most delicious way.

"Please what, John?" Leaning down while still rubbing against him she whispers against his ear. "I plan on pleasing you, never fear John, but all good things come to those who wait. And baby it will be well worth the wait." She gently nips his earlobe, sucking and licking her way down his neck where she bites down hard, marking him and sucking to soothe the ache. Rising up she unhooks her bra and then removes it. Then she leans down and grabs his head bringing him to her nipple where he quickly latches on. She moans,, rubbing harder as he sucks her nipples hard and the pleasure mixed with the slight pain triggers her orgasm. "Oh my God, John yes! …So…good…!"

He grabs her waist lifting up as she continues to grind against him even through her orgasm until she's spent and falls atop him. Taking a deep breath she shoots him a smirk and slowly kisses her way back down his body and wraps her hand around his cock and licks the head teasing him and says. "John do you know how many licks it takes to get to the cream filling?" Joss knows she's driving him insane and she loves that she has that powerful affect on him. What she wasn't expecting, but shouldn't have been surprised at was his sudden escape from the handcuffs.  
Reaching down he grabs her and whips them over until she's under him and has both her hands above her head. He reaches down and rips her panties off. "Now what were you saying about cream Detective?" He says this as he releases her and slides down her body, kissing his way to the treasure between her thighs and inhaling her scent which makes his mouth water in anticipation. Spreading her legs he slips a finger inside her heat and she moans and then keens loudly as he flicks her clit with his tongue. Adding a second finger he latches onto her clit, sucking it as his fingers move in and out of her heat. She moans, grabbing his hair and holding him in place. He moans as the taste of her is better than the finest wine he's ever had and way more intoxicating. Removing his fingers he spreads her wide and licks her in earnest because he knows he will _never_ get _enough_ of this woman.

"John please!" She moans because he has her so worked up that she feels another orgasm approaching. With the flick of his thumb rubbing her clit as he's licking her heat she soars towards ecstasy screaming his name.  
Coming down from a really good orgasm Joss looks down into the heated eyes of John as he makes his way up her sensitive body and kisses her hard. As their tongues duel, she can taste her essence on his tongue. They both moan in pleasure as they fight for dominance to control the kiss and finally after what seems like minutes they come up for air.  
Flipping them over once again so that Joss is on top, he lifts his hips up and shifts her down right...on…his…achingly…hard…cock ripping moans out of them both. 'Fuck!' he thinks. She's so tight and so hot that his cock has become even harder and by the way she's moaning Joss is definitely not complaining. He smirks wickedly and says. "So Detective, why don't you show me how you nymphomaniacs can _never_ get _enough_." Joss glares at him, but soon moans as he lifts her hips and slams her back down onto his thick cock.

Not wanting him to have all the fun, she leans down and gently sucks his hard nipples as she rotates her hips wiping that smirk off his face as she sits back up and starts riding him in earnest. Tightening her walls around him, she lifts up and slams back down, moaning in pleasure as she works him over. Up and down, faster and harder she slams down on his cock and then she stiffens and keens loudly as he rubs her clit with his thumb. It's too much and she feels the telltale signs of yet another orgasm and yelps in surprise as John turns them both over so that she's under him again. Then he's thrusting hard and fast into her heat, taking her like she's never been taken before. Pounding her into the mattress as the head board bangs against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist and hangs on for the ride. "John!…please…I…need…to…come…please!" But he's out of control and out of his mind because this woman has rocked his world and he plans on returning the favor.  
John can feel his orgasm tingling up his spine and he moans loudly because he doesn't think he's going to survive and he'd always said this woman would be the death of him. "Joss…baby…so…good…so…hot…so…fucking…good!" John and Joss both scream as their orgasms hit simultaneously, taking their breaths away. "Joss!"  
Slumping over her, they're both breathing hard. John rolls over onto his back and reaches to pull her over until she's nestled at his side. He covers them with the blanket and sighs contently, knowing that forever will _never_ be _enough_with this stubborn woman, but he'll take what he can get. He kisses her gently as they fall asleep, happy and content.


End file.
